


Отрежь одну голову

by Send_a_raven



Series: Второй стрелок [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Попытки Баки Барнса если не исправить что-то, то по крайней мере, отомстить.





	Отрежь одну голову

**Author's Note:**

> События "Второго стрелка" с другой точки зрения.

_\- После того, как ты заставил меня все вспомнить, мне кажется, что это все сделал я._  
_\- А ты как думал? Не ты? Тебя заставили?_  
_\- Ну, вообще-то так я и думал. Но это, конечно, вранье. Даже если заставили - все равно я. И даже если я бы сам так не делал - все равно я. Мои руки. По крайней мере, правая точно моя._  
_\- И что теперь, тебя совесть мучает?_  
_\- Нет. Почему-то нет. Мне не все равно, но и чувства вины тоже нет. Ничего уже не исправить ведь._  
_\- Ну да. Разве что отомстить._  
*

Вопрос, которым впоследствии будет задаваться Стив, да и все остальные Мстители - как можно было поверить Локи?  
Ответ очень простой. Локи не человек, и для Зимнего Солдата этого было достаточно.  
Только человеческие существа могли бы начать Вторую Мировую войну, создать Гидру, экспериментировать на себе подобных и сделать из Баки Барнса машину для убийств. Поэтому то, что Локи не был человеком, воспринималось как гарантия безопасности.  
Очевидно, что это могло бы обернуться куда большим бедствием. Но ведь сработало же.

Баки спит по полдня, торчит в интернете, ест все подряд. Удивительно, сколько разнообразной еды можно купить на улице. Раньше так не было.  
Хочется взять Стива за руку и таскать за собой, скупая и пробуя всю еду. Но Стива нет. С ним можно было бы встретиться, но пока, кажется, не надо.  
Зато есть бог обмана. Локи. Непонятно, кого он обманывает. Чувство вины, грусть, радость, сожаления, злость, удовольствие - все написано на лице, нужно только уметь читать.

К собственному имени отношение странное. Баки - это про Стива. Про Бруклин. Несмотря на то, что память вернулась вся, как была, ему уже не кажется, что это он и есть. Лучше быть Джеймсом. Звучит нормально - мало ли Джеймсов на свете. Другое дело, что есть еще одна память, и она принадлежит человеку без имени. Они звали его Солдатом, но это ведь тоже не имя. Мало ли солдат на свете.  
Памяти две, а тело-то одно.  
Впрочем, он справляется.

Если спросить Баки, Баки скажет, что все прекрасно и так. Еды вдоволь, больше никаких заданий, его никто здесь не найдет, с богом обмана интересно, со временем можно будет снова встретиться со Стивом.  
Крыша теплая. Пиво отличное.  
Вот именно поэтому Баки никто не спрашивает.  
Именно поэтому их двое, и теперь всегда будет двое.  
Общаться будет Баки, у него отлично выходит. Он здорово шутит, он душа компании, он умеет заботиться о других - и о себе тоже, у него всегда все будет хорошо.  
А работу можно оставить другому.  
Впрочем, теперь это не работа. Это, пожалуй, личное. Ничего уже не исправить ведь, так он сказал Локи? А Локи ответил, что можно отомстить.

Если спросить Баки, то Баки скажет, что дело не в мести. Есть разумные доводы: нужно уничтожить Гидру, это чертовы фашисты, их не должно существовать на земле. Они могут сделать еще суперсолдат - нужно предупредить это. Они зло.  
С такими доводами даже Стив бы согласился. Стив, правда, и так ненавидит Гидру. Интересно, что он скажет, если узнает, что на самом деле не победил ее в 1945.

Но Баки никто не спрашивает. Зачем, если эту работу пойдет делать не Баки.  
А его - другого - вполне устраивает концепция мести. Если, конечно, стойкое желание разбирать людей на части вообще можно назвать концепцией.

Именно поэтому Баки пугается до состояния ужаса, когда случайно встречает на улице Джаспера Ситвелла.  
Но он, конечно, такой один. Потому что Ситвелл его не видит - а то тоже пришел бы в ужас.  
А если спросить другого - он скажет, что очень рад.

 

**Ситвелл**

_\- Испугался, когда встретил его?_  
_\- Конечно. Того, что могу сделать._  
_\- Он мертв?_  
_\- Ну да. Не отпросился домой с работы пораньше. Так что когда я вернулся, он еще был там._  
*

Ситвелл - это удивительное явление. Офисный планктон в самом сердце организации зла. Офисный планктон с зубками? С ножками? Без зубок и ножек, но полный темной материи? Если бы Баки Барнс был антропологом, он бы написал диссертацию о его мозгах.  
Но Баки Барнс всего лишь убийца, и поэтому мозги Ситвелла разбросаны по помещению. Плохой материал для диссертации.  
Как же Баки Барнс пришел к такому результату?

Последовательность действий простая.  
\- Идти по улице, наслаждаясь весенним днем;  
\- Остановиться у прилавка кафе, чтобы взять стакан кофе;  
\- Расплатиться за кофе, повернуться и увидеть на противоположной стороне улицы одного из тех, кто до сих пор снится в кошмарах;  
\- Пережить паническую атаку, даже не выронив кофе и уложившись с этим в две минуты;  
\- Пойти за ним, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии;  
\- Проследить его путь до входа в одну из баз Гидры, понять, что она работает, сделать из этого выводы о том, что они расконсервировали проект по созданию суперсолдат;  
\- Вернуться домой и пережить там еще одну паническую атаку, разнеся всю мебель в квартире;  
\- Снова прийти на базу, только теперь со всем арсеналом;  
\- Перебить там все живое, включая суперсолдат, врачей и два отряда охраны.

Ситвелл был последним.  
В чем же феномен Ситвелла?  
Офисный планктон зла: он никогда никого не убивал, он просто делал свою работу.  
Но тут вступала в действие память Солдата. Солдат умел читать людей - и как любой, кто когда-либо зависел от настроения другого человека, он делал это хорошо. Он умел запоминать лица, имена и все, о чем говорили вокруг, и эта память, стираемая раз за разом, вернулась к нему вместе со всей остальной.  
Так что в итоге можно было сказать, что Ситвелл умер потому, что смотрел на него с восхищением.  
Не с жалостью. Не равнодушно. Не со страхом. Офисный планктон ничего не боялся - он всегда стоял за толстой решеткой.  
Ему никого не было жаль.  
И ему не было все равно - ему было очень, очень интересно.  
Как быстро заживают шрамы на теле Солдата?  
Как быстро он очнется от заморозки, и насколько ему будет больно?  
Сколько времени ему нужно, чтобы победить в схватке с кем-то еще?

А теперь этому планктону наконец-то было страшно. Никакая решетка не отделяла его от Солдата.  
\- Ну что, козел, ты засек время?  
Ситвелл трясся и смотрел куда угодно, но не на Барнса.  
\- Я смотрю, ты перестал делать свою работу. Придется сделать ее за тебя. Двадцать три минуты ушло у меня, чтобы полностью вычистить эту базу. Записываешь?  
Забавно трясся, весь целиком. Бормотал что-то сквозь слезы. Пришлось наклониться.  
\- Что, мать твою?  
Вообще он собирался оставить Ситвелла в живых. Должен же кто-то поднять панику.  
Но потом он расслышал “хайль гидра”, и тут уж рука дернулась. Вот же мудак.

Серьезно, “хайль гидра”?  
Ну, об этом уже много диссертаций написано. Черт с ними, с этими мозгами. Похоже, придется вынести еще много таких.

 

**Рамлоу**

_\- Он будет думать, что я не виноват._  
_\- А тебе хочется упиваться чувством вины?_  
_\- А у меня его нет. Следи за руками. Он будет думать, что я не виноват, но все равно будет ожидать, что я буду страдать и мучиться. А я не страдаю и не мучаюсь. Не то чтобы я все это сделал бы и сам, но то, что я убил столько людей - не убивает меня. И это убьет его._  
_\- Иногда мне кажется, что у нас удивительно похожие проблемы._  
*

Стив делил мир на хорошее и плохое. Это, наверное, было правильно - и это дало Стиву тот самый моральный компас, который протащил и его, и Коммандос, и Баки сквозь войну. Но это было совершенно нежизнеспособно. Баки убедился в этом не тогда, когда из него сделали Зимнего Солдата, и даже не на войне, а еще в Бруклине.  
Стив - этот принципиальный дохляк - боролся не против плохих ребят. То есть, он думал, что это плохие ребята. Разница была не в том, что Стив был хороший, а они нет. Просто он соблюдал правила. А они считали, что правила не для них.  
Они не понимали языка правил. Так себя вести можно, а вот так нельзя, потому что это неприлично, не принято, нехорошо - это было им недоступно.  
Зато для них отлично работал язык силы. Так себя вести нельзя, потому что если себя так вести, то будешь убит - вот это они могли понять.

Надо ли говорить, что эти сукины дети отлично себя чувствовали на войне? Их было легко вычислить - они не стеснялись таскать сапоги с убитых соратников. Баки всерьез думал начать их отстреливать в боях, но попал в плен. Среди Коммандос таких не было, ни одного.  
А потом были только такие.

Рамлоу, собственно, ничем не отличался от любой другой бешеной собаки, которую стоило бы пристрелить. Гидра располагала целыми стаями таких, просто конкретно этот чем-то запомнился.  
Он все время был рядом. Когда Солдата доставали из криокамеры, когда обнуляли, когда отправляли на миссии. Все остальным вокруг были либо все равно, либо страшно, а этот почему-то смеялся. Как будто знал что-то, не мог никому рассказать, но знание доставляло некое удовольствие.  
Даже проваливаясь в боль и забытие криокамеры, хотелось припереть его к стене и спросить - да что, мать твою, что ты смеешься? Будешь ли ты так же смеяться без всех зубов?

Барнс оставил джет над Трискелионом и прыгнул вниз, на крышу. Почему его уже ждали - это был хороший вопрос, но задаваться им было некогда. Зато это был Страйк. Лучшая его часть, во главе с Рамлоу.  
Кому пришло в голову выставлять против него отряд, который везде и всегда его сопровождал?  
Неужели Пирс решил, что это даст Страйку преимущество, потому что Страйк знает, как работает Зимний Солдат?  
Кто-нибудь должен будет рассказать Пирсу, что для такой схемы требуются мозги, а у Страйка их нет. Зато они есть у Барнса, который знает, как работает Страйк.  
Как следствие, все это заняло очень, очень мало времени. Рамлоу, как руководитель отряда, все же попытался предпринять действия для защиты Трискелиона: побежал с крыши по лестнице вниз, желая, видимо, перекрыть доступ. Этим он выиграл для себя минут пять.  
Они встретились на верхнем этаже, Барнс собирался идти вниз - искать Пирса, когда Рамлоу выскочил прямо на него. Черт его знает, зачем. Почему вообще так будет делать человек, который много раз видел, как какой-нибудь бедный мудак попадается под металлическую руку и заканчивает со сломанной шеей? Кто-нибудь все же должен рассказать Пирсу, что мозги - важное тактическое преимущество, и лучше бы ему нанимать людей с мозгами.

\- А твой драгоценный капитан знает, как ты здесь убиваешь людей пачками?..  
Барнс подумал, что ослышался.  
Пришлось вернуться. Рамлоу оставалось от силы десять минут, но вместо того, чтобы молиться, сукин сын лежал и хрипел, пытаясь донести какую-то мысль.  
\- Он летит сюда, как думаешь, будет ли он рад встретить друга детства?..

Баки похолодел.  
Вот что это было, оказывается.  
Интересно, один он такой догадливый, или нет?  
Почему Рамлоу знал все это время, а Наташа узнала только сегодня?  
Пирс точно знал..

Времени не было, он даже не стал добивать Рамлоу, просто хлопнул дверью и пошел дальше. Черт с ним. Еще один ублюдок, который не понимает про правила.  
Потом вдруг остановился и засмеялся вслух.  
\- Да ведь я давно стал одним из них. Извини, Стив.

 

**Пирс**

_\- Ну и как, тебе стало легче жить, когда вы наконец встретились?.._  
_\- Не знаю пока. Мы же и правда успели вовремя, Стив не успел прочесть дело. То есть он просто шел на очередное задание ЩИТа и встретил там меня._  
_\- Он просто счастлив и не задается вопросом, как так вышло?.._  
_\- Рано или поздно задастся, конечно. Скорее рано. Он видел, как я убил Пирса._  
_\- Тьфу ты черт. А что ты сделал?_  
_\- В лицо выстрелил. Вышло очень некрасиво, с близкого расстояния и крупный калибр._  
_\- Закрытый гроб._  
_\- Крематорий, и никакого оркестра._  
*

Самым страшным оказалось увидеть их рядом.  
Наверное, никогда до и никогда после Барнс не боялся так. Ну, может, получить металлическую руку тоже было страшно, но это было слишком давно.  
А ведь даже Локи взбесился, когда узнал об этом. Плевался. Даже не шутил.  
И он сказал, что Пирс знал, что делал.

Наверное, и правда знал.  
Как Пирс это придумал, он ли это придумал вообще - было уже не очень важно. Самой отвратительной версией была та, где это придумал сам Барнс, приняв Пирса при первой встрече за Стива Роджерса - а тот просто подхватил и использовал это.  
Какая разница.  
Просто примерно двадцать лет назад Гидра выкупила Барнса обратно у Союза, а в Америке его встретил Пирс, чертовски похожий на Капитана Америку. И все эти двадцать лет чертово подсознание не могло их разделить - пока не появился Локи.

А теперь они стояли рядом.

Он увидел Стива первый раз за семьдесят лет всего полчаса назад. Они даже не успели поговорить.  
Стив был все тот же. В это было сложно поверить. Костюм другой, стрижка другая, и вокруг не Коммандос, а Мстители - а Стив все тот же. Война кончилась, развалился Советский Союз, Пегги Картер состарилась, почти всех Коммандос нет в живых, сержант Барнс превратился в Зимнего Солдата и уже пытается превратиться обратно - а Стив все тот же. Как чертова Статуя Свободы.  
Ну, что же. Это должно помочь.

Наташа сливает в сеть все файлы Гидры.  
Пирс еще сопротивляется, пытается остановить ее, пытается остановить Старка, который взламывает архив за архивом и передает их Наташе. Нарезает круги по комнате. Что-то пытается доказать.  
И упорно не смотрит в тот темный угол, из которого за ним наблюдает Барнс.

Надо сосредоточиться. Вдох. Выдох.  
Он носит деловой костюм.  
Он старше.  
Он паникует, ему страшно.  
Он никогда не участвовал во Второй Мировой войне.  
Он никогда не был Капитаном Америкой.  
Он, черт его побери, никогда не был Стивом Роджерсом.  
Он глава Гидры, во всяком случае, одной из ее гребаных голов; он чуть не запустил три хелликерриера в воздух; он двадцать лет убивал людей и менял мир под себя - руками Солдата. Его зовут Александр Пирс.  
Нет, пожалуй, тут не перепутать.

Стив смотрит за тем, как Пирс мечется по комнате. Он, наверное, собирается его арестовать… черт, Стив, извини. Не получится.  
Барнс встает и идет к Пирсу.  
Тот замирает.  
Стив отшатывается, видимо, понимая, что сейчас будет.  
Наташа отрывается от работы и внимательно смотрит на Барнса.  
Пирс пытается что-то сказать. Барнс точно знает, что - по этим губам он умеет читать; это начало кода.  
Коды больше не действуют. Он поднимает руку, улыбается и стреляет.

\- Блядь! Господи! Какого черта! Кэп, ты же сказал, что он нормальный! Какого черта, мозги по всей комнате, нахрена ты это сделал!  
\- Тони, заткнись.  
Это говорит Наташа. Стив переводит взгляд с Баки на то, что осталось от лица Пирса; видно, что ему неуютно, но он молчит.  
Баки разводит руками, как бы извиняясь, но так и не просит прощения вслух.  
Вместо этого он вдруг вспоминает о джете. Очень вовремя.  
\- Эй, Старк.  
\- Что.  
\- Тора ведь здесь нет, потому что вы засекли мой джет?  
\- Ну да. Кстати, где он? Кто там? У тебя что, есть команда?  
\- У меня есть второй пилот. Свяжись с Тором, скажи, чтобы передал ему, что ничего больше не нужно, окей?  
\- Окей, а кто?..  
Баки машет рукой, не слушая, и сваливает.  
Стив идет за ним.

 

**Зола**

_\- Ты не захочешь, да, прийти к ним?_  
_\- Как кто? Бывший враг? У тебя что, приглашение на две персоны, и ты зовешь меня как плюс одного?_  
_\- Нет, у меня нет приглашения. Но ты мог бы прийти - как мой друг._  
_\- Мне льстит это определение.._  
_\- Заткнись._  
_\- Я серьезно. Но - нет. То, что я сделал для тебя, никогда не перевесит Нью-Йорк. Они даже не будут знать, к сожалению, что именно это было - ты просто вернулся к ним, живым и здоровым._  
_\- Почему к сожалению?_  
_\- Потому что они будут думать, что с тобой все в порядке. А мы оба знаем, что это не так._  
*

После разгрома Трискелиона прошло два дня. Локи был в Асгарде, выяснял отношения с Тором; Стив приходил каждый день; Баки пил, как не в себя, а Стив пытался ему помогать. Толком опьянеть не могли оба. Болтали до рассвета и никак не могли остановиться.  
На третий день утром пришла Наташа - со стаканами кофе, булочками и какой-то флешкой.  
Кофе они выпили, конечно, а вот с флешкой возникли проблемы.  
\- С нее все это и началось.  
\- С вот этой флешки?  
\- Ну да. Именно ее я забрала с “Лемурианской звезды”.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Но ведь ее и Фьюри не смог прочитать.  
\- Ну да. Подожди-ка. Если мы не можем прочитать, что на ней, то хотя бы давай узнаем, откуда она.  
Наташа забрала ноутбук и села копаться в нем; Баки пошел на крышу курить. Его догнал Стив.  
\- Баки, ты не знаешь, что там может быть?  
\- Откуда, Стив?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Мало ли. Я надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты соберешься мне рассказать…  
Наташа выбралась на крышу и протянула им ноутбук.  
\- Есть идеи?  
Стив уставился в экран.  
\- Стив?  
\- Да. Это Лехай. Тренировочный лагерь, он давно заброшен. Там точно нет базы Гидры.  
Баки усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, ты как хочешь, Стив, а я слетаю и посмотрю. У меня, в отличие от вас, есть транспорт.

Через час они вскрыли пыльное хранилище Гидры, полное техники семидесятых. Наташа засмеялась.  
\- Давно такой старой пластмассы не видела!  
Стив обходил все по периметру - искал, куда можно пройти еще, но помещение оказалось тупиком. Наташа нашла новые порты и ткнула туда флешку; Баки встал за ее спиной. Стив подошел к ним.

\- Роджерс, Стивен. Тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатый.  
Баки вздрогнул всем телом. Голос. Три, два, пять, пять, семь, сержант.  
\- Романова, Наталья Алиановна, тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвертый.  
Чертов голос. Как же болит рука. Сержант. Три, два, пять..  
\- Барнс, Джеймс. Тысяча девятьсот семнадцатый.  
Баки выстрелил прямо в экран, и Стив схватил его за руку. Наташа встала между ними и экраном.  
\- Успокойся, это какая-то запись.  
\- Я не запись, фройляйн.  
Слова лились одно за другим. Стив стоял рядом, и хотелось зажмуриться, зажать уши и спрятаться за его спиной. Прошло столько лет, а этот голос никуда не делся.  
Это никогда не был только Пирс.  
Но ведь Пирса больше нет. Баки открыл глаза.

\- Зимний Солдат - проект Гидры, который помог нам достичь столь впечатляющих результатов..  
На экране мелькали фотографии его заданий. Баки отодвинул Наташу и выстрелил опять. Изображение раздвоилось.  
\- Как я и сказал. Отрежешь одну голову..  
\- А потом отрежешь все остальные, вот и все. Заткнись, кусок пластика.  
Картинка зависла, и Зола действительно замолчал.  
\- Ха. Сработало! Наташа?  
\- Да.  
\- Это его единственная копия?  
Вместо нее ответил сам Зола.  
\- Единственная, сержант. Такой большой архив невозможно..  
Баки заржал вслух, и Зола опять замолчал.  
\- Что, Бак?  
\- Семьдесят второй год. Этот ублюдок существует в виде пластмассы с семьдесят второго года. Уже больше сорока лет после смерти, и до сих пор больше всего на свете любит хвастаться, идиот. Пошли отсюда.  
\- Но почему..  
\- Пошли.

Они выбрались наружу и вернулись в джет, и Наташа начала поднимать его в воздух. Баки огляделся, идентифицировал ящик с бомбой, который так и остался здесь, и пошел к нему.  
\- Стив, помнишь, я два дня назад разнес Трискелион.  
\- Это не очень давно было, Бак, как я мог забыть?  
\- Так вот, все могло быть гораздо хуже.  
Баки вскрыл ящик, и Стив заглянул внутрь.  
\- Бак, откуда она у тебя..  
\- От друга. Нат! Открой люк! Стив, ты, может, пристегнуться хочешь?  
\- Хорошие у тебя друзья!  
\- Да, отличные. Нат, еще повыше, прямо над бункером!  
В открытом люке шумел ветер, бомба ухнула вниз, и джет резко дернулся, набирая скорость. Люк закрылся, джет подбросило взрывной волной, и они полетели дальше.

Баки растянулся на полу и перевел взгляд на Стива. Тот сидел, пристегнувшись, и смотрел на Баки с укоризной.  
\- Что.  
\- Я просто надеюсь, что ты мне расскажешь, Баки. Как ты..  
\- Расскажу, Стив. Когда-нибудь обязательно расскажу.


End file.
